


Chaos, Yet Harmony

by Panickin_Skywalker



Category: Naruto, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abysmal Flirting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon typical tea drinking, Dimension Travel, Exchanging of tragic backstories, Fuck it I guess this is a thing now, Gen, Hand wavey shit, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I have zero excuses but all the regrets, Like groan worthy, M/M, My sad boys need love so they’re gonna love each other okay?, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Poor Obi-Wan, Rare Pairings, This is a direct result of ENABLERS, Yoda is so done, consider yourself warned, my coping mechanism for death battle is this flaming dumpster fire, oh my god what have i done, so much sass, these hands have sinned, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panickin_Skywalker/pseuds/Panickin_Skywalker
Summary: Obi-Wan’s kind smile resurfaced. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. However, I wish the circumstances were a little different.” He moved to reclaim the chair at Kakashi’s bedside. “Now that we can understand each other, where did you come from? It’s not every day strange men fall from the sky, you know.”Alternatively: Kakashi gets yeeted across dimensions.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Hatake Kakashi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 29
Kudos: 188





	Chaos, Yet Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely nothing to say for myself except sorry. My friends across multiple servers on Discord are filthy enablers and didn’t stop me from doing this, so here it is. 
> 
> I am having far too much fun with this so it may continue to be a thing. 
> 
> I got hand wavey and let Kakashi keep his Sharingan. Oops.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Rokudaime-sama, please stay back! We’ve got this handled!”

If Kakashi had a ryo for every time that he had gotten ambushed on his way to a diplomatic meeting since he took the role of Hokage, he’d be a rich man indeed. Every missing nin outside of Konoha wanted to test their mettle against the infamous Kakashi of the Sharingan, or perhaps they wanted revenge against him for assassinating someone they knew back in the day. It was a toss up, really.

His ANBU escorts were being cut down left and right, and if the remaining ones truly believed he would sit this out and watch every single one of his underlings get slaughtered like cattle, then they did not know him at all.

At least his former students seemed to be holding up okay. Sakura had dispatched a hostile nin with a perfectly aimed punch, the sickening crunch of his skull reverberating through the trees. Naruto, the crazy little shit, was cutting a bloody swath through a thicker group of enemy shinobi with the help of his clones. The perfect synchronization of their blades would have been beautiful in any other circumstance. 

Naruto in particular had changed a fair bit in the last four years since the war. He traded his reckless flashy moves for speed and deadly accuracy. Genma had taught him a thing or two about assassination, and whenever Sasuke felt like visiting, he helped Naruto improve his swordsmanship. Kakashi didn’t know whether to be proud or terrified of how Naruto was starting to fight like Minato. A literal yellow flash leaving death in its wake. The rasengan had not been retired from his arsenal, but nowadays Naruto was proving that he didn’t always need it to turn the tide of battle.

A kunai whistling through the air aimed towards the ANBU to his left made Kakashi spring into action. He gripped the girl by her arm, dragging her out of the path of the projectile. Kakashi sent back a kunai of his own, hitting the unfortunate bastard right between the eyes before he could blink.

_ One down, more to go. _

The straggler in the back of the horde concerned Kakashi. They watched the battle with sharp, calculating eyes but made no move to join the fray. Kakashi knew better than to underestimate an opponent. This person was most likely their leader, and now, Kakashi’s target.

His hand flew to his hitai ate, lifting the veil over his sharingan. Waiting for his opening, Kakashi channeled his chakra. 

His remaining ANBU had regained some ground, witnessing Sakura and Naruto blaze through their opponents boosted their morale. A sizable path was open for Kakashi to launch a direct assault on the mysterious lurker. His hands flew through the signs,  _ ox, tiger, monkey,  _ and Raikiri sparked to life in his palm. The sound of one thousand birds its own battle cry. Kakashi charged down the battlefield in seconds, arm coated with lightning reared back to spear its way through the chest of the leader of this ambush. They lifted their arm casually, unbothered, hand outstretched as if they intended to catch Kakashi’s attack like a toy ball.

Kakashi was forced to a dead stop inches in front of his target, frozen in place. Raikiri fizzled out as they lowered their hand. He desperately tried to free himself from whatever this person had done to stop him. It felt like shadow possession, but there was no evidence to showcase the technique. A soft chuckle billowed out from beneath their hood. Their hand lifted again, settling over Kakashi’s heart. “Begone,” they whispered.

A surge of chakra shot through him, then suddenly the world twisted violently. He felt like he was being pulled in every conceivable direction before his vision faded to black.

When Kakashi woke again, he was in absolute agony. He lay on his back on the hard ground, its texture arid and grainy. It was entirely different from the forests of the borders of Fire Country. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. He tried to force himself into a sitting position so he could figure out just where in the world he was, but intense, white hot pain scorched through his entire being at the slightest of movements. He couldn’t let that stop him though, so he tried again. This time a scream ripped from his throat and multiple pairs of hands flew to him, gently holding him down.

The hands must have belonged to his ANBU, for they were trying to help, not inflict more pain. They must have won somehow. That… that was great. Hopefully Sakura would have him fixed up enough to head back to Konoha soon. In the meantime, no one would begrudge him a nap, right?

When Kakashi came to next, he felt like he was floating. Or underwater. His pain was now gone, but his eyes were far too heavy to open. He felt himself drift back off, and he didn’t fight it. What was the point? Naruto or Sakura would wake him up if he was needed...

Wakefulness once again flooded Kakashi’s senses. He felt warm and surprisingly comfortable, the sadly familiar antiseptic smell of the hospital made his eyes crack slowly open. 

This ceiling was not familiar. Instead of the soft white he was expecting, this ceiling was slate grey. Its odd color unnerved him. This was not Konoha’s hospital. Hell, this wasn’t a place he recognized at all. He tried to diffuse the panic before it overtook him. He had to stay calm. If he had been captured, the last thing he could afford to do was lose his head. It could very well cost him his life.

Kakashi jerked upright, ignoring the stiff, protesting muscles of his shoulders and back. He was sore, but no longer in agonizing pain. Looking down, his clothes were gone. Pulling back the blanket all he had to wear was a simple pair of loose white pants. Bandages adorned his arms and torso. He was hooked up to unfamiliar machines. He tried to read the screens, but they were in a language he couldn’t understand.

His mask was gone. As was his hitai ate. He was fully exposed to whoever had captured him.

_ Don’t panic, Hatake. You’ve been through much worse. _

None of this made sense. If he had been captured, why bother to treat his wounds? If his subordinates had brought him here for treatment, they would have made sure to keep his face covered.

His sleep fogged brain was no help. He glanced hopelessly around the room, hoping to find a familiar face. Instead his eye landed on a man he had never seen before as he entered the room.

The man was red headed, the color a soft copper, with a full beard. He was of average height with an athletic build. He appeared to be around Kakashi’s age, in his early to mid thirties at the oldest. His odd clothing was lightly colored, save for the medium brown cloak he wore over them.

The strange man smiled kindly when he saw that Kakashi was conscious and very slowly came closer. Kakashi went still, not daring to move a single muscle. The man made an obvious effort to appear harmless, but Kakashi had to be prepared for anything. The stranger slowly sank into the chair next to the bed, his pale blue eyes curious, but not hostile. When he spoke, his voice was soft and lilting, the accent unfamiliar. Kakashi couldn’t understand a single word that came out of his mouth.

“I don’t understand you,” Kakashi tried. He should have known better than to think that this man would comprehend what he was saying.

Ginger brows furrowed together in confusion, then the strange man held up his index finger as if to say “hang on”. He stood then left the room swiftly.

Moments later, the stranger reentered with a much taller young man who couldn’t have been much older than Naruto. His expression was hard and full of distrust, very unlike the open kindness of the red headed man. He was dressed similarly to the older of the two strangers, but his clothing was dark. Kakashi noticed that he was only wearing one glove. Perhaps he was concealing a prosthetic?

The young man stalked across the room with the red head hot on his heels, saying something to the younger with an exasperated tone. The look the older man shot Kakashi was apologetic. The mean looking one ran his hand through his unruly blonde curls and huffed at the older stranger, then gestured brusquely at Kakashi. 

“Do you understand me?” Kakashi asked. Apparently he didn’t because he just gaped at Kakashi like he was some sort of otherworldly being. Rolling his eyes at whatever the red head said to him, he gestured at Kakashi again.

“Maa, I don’t know what else to say to get you to understand.” 

The young man was growing visibly irritated. He got up from the chair then practically stomped out, leaving Kakashi alone with the older stranger. They stared awkwardly at each other, neither moving or speaking until the young one returned. He handed a tiny black object to the older one, who then stuck it in his ear. Then he approached Kakashi, hand outstretched, with another tiny black device. Kakashi reluctantly took it then placed it in his left ear.

“Do you understand us now?” The young man asked smugly. 

“Yes,” Kakashi replied, slightly dumbfounded.

“Great. Who the kark are you?” Straight to the point. The kid must be a master interrogator.

“Anakin!” The red head scolded. 

“What?” The blond grumbled in annoyance.

“My apologies. Anakin has apparently forgotten his manners.” 

“It’s alright.” It was very not alright. What the hell was going on?

“Speaking of manners, allow me to introduce myself,” The red head continued. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Anakin Skywalker, my former padawan. May I ask for your name?”

Kakashi had no idea what a padawan was. “Kakashi Hatake.” 

Obi-Wan’s kind smile resurfaced. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. However, I wish the circumstances were a little different.” He moved to reclaim the chair at Kakashi’s bedside. “Now that we can understand each other, where did you come from? It’s not every day strange men fall from the sky, you know.”

_ Fall from the sky?! _

“I’m sorry, what?” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
